Jeremiah Otto Sr. (Fear)
Jeremiah Otto is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. Described by showrunner Dave Erickson as having a "certain moral compass", Jeremiah is "definitely rough", with a "darker and uglier side to him as well, and it's frankly racist".Wigler, Josh (22 May 2017) "'Fear the Walking Dead' Boss Previews His Politically Charged Final Season", Hollywood Reporter, Lynne Segall, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 The father of Jake and Troy, Erickson has noted that Jeremiah will become "violent when he has to be". Ridgely, Charlie (10 March 2013) "Dayton Callie Confirmed For Fear The Walking Dead, Character Details Revealed", Comicbook, Valnet Inc. Retrieved on 29 May 2017 Pre-Apocalypse United States Jeremiah is the head of the Otto family and lives on Broke Jaw Ranch with his two sons Troy and Jake, both of which are of separate mothers.Davis, Brandon (30 May 2017) "Meet Fear The Walking Dead's Most Interesting New Character" ComicBook, Valnet Inc, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Described as a "patriotic border militiaman", Jeremiah predicted and planned for the fall of American society and democracy but not the "rise of the dead".Hannam, Laura (23 May 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3: Meet the cast and characters", BT, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Leading a Survivalist community, Jeremiah has linked Broke Jaw Ranch with a network of "other like-minded men and organizations throughout the Southwest". "Jeremiah Otto Sr. Profile, Fear The Walking Dead" AMC, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Wrath" Jeremiah is first seen walking along the Mexican-American border with his assault rifle, where he sees Ofelia Salazar walking in the desert. He begins shooting at her, firing at her until she hides behind a tree. Soon after, he approaches her and aims his gun at her, asking Ofelia to hand over her knife, before taking Ofelia away. Season 3 "The New Frontier" Jeremiah will appear in this episode. "TEOTWAWKI" TBA "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" TBA "Red Dirt" TBA Killed Victims * Numerous Counts of Zombies. Relationships Tracy Otto TBA Jake Otto TBA Troy Otto TBA Russell Brown TBA Martha Brown TBA Madison Clark TBA Nicholas Clark TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Wrath" Season 3 *"The New Frontier" *"TEOTWAWKI" *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" Trivia *The character was previously named Russell Otto, but for unknown reasons was renamed.Fletcher, Alex (3 April 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3 air date, new characters and images revealed" BT, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Briers, Michael (May 2017) "The Crew Seeks Shelter On The Ranch In Extended Preview For Fear The Walking Dead Season 3" We Got This Covered, Retrieved on 30 May 2017. *In an interview, the showrunner revealed that in the scene between Ofelia and Jeremiah, they purposefully chose an actor who somewhat resembled Rubén Blades, who plays Daniel Salazar, Ofelia's father, to deceive viewers into believing the man may be Daniel at first glance.Charlie (10 February 2016) [http://comicbook.com/2016/10/03/after-the-dead-live-fear-the-walking-dead-interview-with-executi/ "After The Dead: Live Fear The Walking Dead Interview With Executive Producer Dave Erickson And Surprise Cast Member" CBR, Valnet Inc. Retrieved on 28 May 2017. References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Alive Category:Broken Jaw Ranch